


It's A Date

by gabe_archangel



Series: YamaYachi one-shot [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabe_archangel/pseuds/gabe_archangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi had moved into this beautiful neighborhood a week ago, but he still hadn’t been able to greet anyone yet. But on a particularly windy day, he saw the most beautiful person walking right across the street. Her hair was as bouncy as his heart at that moment, her eyes so similar to the stars lighting up the night sky, and her smile sweet enough to make someone melt into a puddle of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> The happier half of my two-part YamaYachi story.

There she was… That beautiful blonde girl walking those ten dogs. It’d been only five days since Tadashi moved in, but he already knew how she went about her day.

She was like clockwork – doing those stretches by the window, taking about 15 minutes to get prepared, getting out her door and struggling a bit as she tried to control the energetic mix of dogs.

But no matter how many times she did that, she always remained the same beautiful ray of sunlight that brought a smile to Tadashi’s face.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi had moved into this beautiful neighborhood a week ago, but he still hadn’t been able to greet anyone yet. But on a particularly windy day, he decided to go for a walk and get to know the place a bit.

That was also the day he saw the most beautiful person walking right across the street. Her hair was as bouncy as his heart at that moment, her eyes so similar to the stars lighting up the night sky, and her smile sweet enough to make someone melt into a puddle of happiness.

_“A-Ah! Who’s that? Does she live in this neighborhood?”_ Tadashi found himself thinking, his heart skipping a beat as he was caught by her beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Yachi loved walking her ten pups each morning. It always gave her a challenge but it kept her happy.

One particularly windy morning, she did her usual routine of stretching, taking a snack, and running out of her building with those ten dogs.

During her walk, she felt something watching her though. Changing her pace a bit, she tried to get away from that creepy feeling, but in the end she got so paranoid that she ended up running and tripping on one of the many leashes she was holding.

 

* * *

 

 

_“AHH!! She fell on her face! I should probably go over there. But wait, she probably doesn’t wanna be bothered so early in the morning–”_

“A-Ahhh… Ouch… My fac– O-Oh? Can I help you, mister?” she said, getting up and noticing the man standing beside her.

Tadashi didn’t realize it until it was too late. As he was contemplating whether or not to go talk to her, his legs had already carried him over by her side.

“O-Oh! I didn’t realize… I mean, a-are you okay? That looked pretty painful.”

Placing a hand on his head and looking away slightly, he slowly developed a soft tint of pink on his cheeks. Poor Yamaguchi. He was forced to talk to this ray of light so early in the morning. But he wasn’t the only one blushing.

That little blush of Tadashi’s was enough to make Yachi fall. And she fell hard.

_“Oh no. He’s cute.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“E-Eh?? Oh right! No, no, I’m all right! I’ve fallen harder before.”

Just like now.

“Ah, that’s good to hear. No wait! I didn’t mean that I’m glad to hear you’ve fallen hard, because I’ve falle– I mean, I?? Uh…?”

“No, no, it’s okay. I understand what you’re trying to say.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two shared a moment of silence as they smiled at everything except each other, and fidgeted in place.

“I’m Tadashi. Tadashi Yamaguchi. It’s nice to meet you… and your dogs.”

“Oh! I forgot about these babies, oh gosh. I’m Yachi Hitoka. It’s wonderful to meet you too! That’s my house over there. Feel free to drop by anytime! Which reminds me… I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you that guy who moved in a few days ago?”

“Ah, yeah! That’s me. I’d offer to invite you in my house, but it’s embarassingly cramped up. There are boxes everywhere.”

“Oh? That’s okay, Tadashi! If I ever get to visit you, I’m probably going to be looking at that cute face of yours the entire time! Hahaha!… Haha.. Ha.”

_“What? Why wha– wh–??? Why’d I say that oh heavenly beings everywhere, please take care of me.”_

Tadashi was left speechless as his cheeks flushed and he started to stammer.

“N-No, no! I mean the–there’s nothing cute about my face! Your face is the cuter one– I mean, no. No w-wait. I didn’t mean that you aren’t cute, because _you’re_ the cutest person I’ve ever seen. I – no– … N-No wait. I mean–”

 

* * *

 

 

Another moment of silence was shared between the two as they both contempleted whether or not it would be best to just sprint away or faint.

Yamaguchi was the one to make the offer.

“A-Ah… Yachi… Would you like to go out sometime? I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t want to or you’re too busy–”

“I’d love to! Ah, sorry I didn’t mean to shout that. I’d love to, Tadashi. Will there be ice cream?”

“Of course there will. Ice cream is the best for dates! O-Oh wait, I mean–”

“It’s a date then. Here’s my number, Tadashi. I’ll see you later?”

“Ah, yeah. Thanks. I’ll see you later!”

They smiled at each other for a while then they parted ways. Yachi and Tadashi both had the biggest smiles as they were walking on their own paths again.

 

* * *

 

_“It’s a date.”_


End file.
